


I'd Risk It All For You

by MalecFightwood



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecFightwood/pseuds/MalecFightwood
Summary: Michael wants to marry the love of his life.





	I'd Risk It All For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 4am so this is not beta'd. I apologise for any mistakes :)

“So why exactly are we here?” Max asked as Michael handed him a beer. Isobel was usually the one to call the family meetings, but Michael had done it this time, and Max and Isobel were confused.

“I have some news.” Michael said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Oh no, you and Alex didn’t break up did you?” Isobel asked from her seat across from her brothers, her face falling.

“What? No! Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know, you just never call family meetings.”

“We’re not breaking up.” Michael said. “In fact,” He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a small black box and opened it, revealing to the others a simple silver band.

“Is that what I think it is?” Max asked as Isobel smacked a hand to her smile.

“Yeah.” Michael smiled. “I’m gonna ask Alex to marry me.”

“Dude! That’s awesome!” Max said as he stood to hug Michael.

“That is amazing, Michael.” Isobel said, hugging Michael once he and Max pulled away. “When did you get that?”

“This morning.”

“Who would have ever thought it? Michael Guerin, an honest man.” Max said.

“Well, he has to say yes first.” Michael said.

“Come on, of course he will.” Max pushed his arm slightly.

“Yeah, he has to, for everyone’s sake.” Isobel joked.

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“Well it’s no secret that Alex has made you a better person.”

“You know, she’s not wrong.” Max chimed in. “No more side hustle.”

“No more arrests.” Isobel added.

“No more drunken fights.”

“No more fights in general.”

“Okay, I get it.” Michael laughed.

“Seriously though,” Isobel began. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one is watching.. and when you know people are definitely watching.”

The three of them laughed.

“He’ll say yes, man, don’t worry.” Max smiled at his brother.

“So, how are you going to ask him?” Isobel asked as the three of them sat back down.

“That’s the part I’m stuck on. Like, I wanna do something he’ll remember.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s gonna remember you asking him to marry you.” Max raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean.”

“He wants to make it special.” Isobel chimed in.

“For lack of a less cliché term, yeah.” Michael said. “But you know, we’re not really flash mob in the middle of Disneyland people.”

“Did you google ‘big proposal idea’s’ or something?” Isobel laughed.

“Look, Michael, just do whatever you want. Like I said, he’s going to remember it no matter what you do.”

“You two are no help at all.”

The door opened then and Alex walked in. “Hey, I didn’t know you guys were coming over.” He said when he saw Max and Isobel.

“Yeah, we just thought we’d pop in and say hi.” Isobel said.

“You’re home early.” Michael said as he got up and walked over to his boyfriend. He hoped so bad that Alex hadn’t heard anything when he was walking up to the door.

“Finished my paperwork early, there was nothing left to do.” Alex kissed Michael. “Are you guys staying for dinner?” He asked when they pulled away.

“No,” Max began. “We were actually just on our way out.”

“Another time then?”

“Definitely.” Isobel smiled.

“Well, I’m going to go shower, I’ll see you guys later.”

“See ya man.” Max said at the same time Isobel said “Bye Alex.”

“Good luck.” Isobel said once Alex was out of ear shot. She and Max stood to leave.

“Thanks.” Michael said as Isobel hugged him.

“Let us know how it goes.” Max said.

“I will. Now can you two get out of here? I’m gonna go shower.” Michael smirked.

“Okay, lover boy, too much information.” Isobel laughed as she and Max left.

***  
It was Friday night. It had been three days since Michael had bought the ring. He definitely was not having second thoughts about asking Alex to marry him, in fact he couldn’t wait to do it. He just needed to think of a way that would blow Alex’s mind.

Michael was in the kitchen making dinner when Alex got home.

“Hey.” Alex said, walking up to Michael and sliding a hand around his waist.

“Hey.” Michael stopped what he was doing to kiss Alex.

“Smells good.” Alex said when they pulled away. “And the food’s doesn’t smell that bad either.” He smirked as he walked away.

“Dude, you can’t say things like that and then walk away, it’s not fair.” Michael called after him. Alex just laughed.

A few minutes later, Alex came back out. He had changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of sweat pants and a white shirt that Michael recognized too well.

“Nice shirt.” He smirked, looking Alex up and down.

“We’ve been together for three years, doesn’t the saying go ‘what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine’?”

Michael was leaning against the counter and Alex was in front of him, his hands resting on the counter on either side of Michael’s body.

“You can keep it. It looks way better on you anyway.” Michael was being extremely flirty. He leaned in to kiss Alex but stopped when he spoke.

“Dinner is going to burn.” He whispered.

Michael turned around and switched the oven off then turned back to his boyfriend. “Problem solved.”

“I’m not hungry yet anyway.”

“Neither am I. What a coincidence.”

Alex smirked as he grabbed Michael’s hand and lead him into the bedroom. Needless to say, Michael liked his white shirt a lot more when it was on the floor.

***

They lay in their bed. Alex was tucked under Michael’s arm, tracing his fingers over his chest.

Michael was staring at him so intently. He couldn’t help his smile. This man, this too-good-to-be-true man, was his. He was so in awe that he almost didn’t notice when he said “Marry me.”

“What?” Alex sat up half way.

Michael took a second. He wanted to do something semi-big and he ended up blurting it out while they were both naked in bed. None the less it was done now and he couldn’t take it back, not that he wanted to.

“Marry me.” He repeated. He sat and reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out the black box.

Alex’s eyes went wide.

“I bought this three days ago. I’ve wanted to ask you so many times but I didn’t know how I was going to do it.”

Alex had tears in his eyes but he was smiling. Good sign.

“Alex, I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment you gave me that guitar in your tool shed.” Michael stopped for a minute. “I’ve thought about what I was going to say so many times and now I’ve got nothing.” Alex laughed at that. “All I know is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, Alex Manes, will you please marry me?”

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever said please.” Alex joked. Michael laughed. “Yes, Guerin, I will marry you.”

Michael smiled so wide, Alex was scared he was going to split his lip. They crashed their lips together, Alex’s hands in Michael’s hair and Michael’s hand on Alex’s cheek.

“Here.” Michael said when they pulled away. He took the ring out of the box and slid it carefully onto Alex’s ring finger. “Perfect.”

“I love you, so much.”

“Good, because now you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Lucky me.” Alex smiled and kissed his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be the wedding! I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading!  
> I'm on Tumblr: grizzshandcuffs


End file.
